Done
by GottaluvCB
Summary: Blair and Chuck settle everything once and for all.


He wasn't going to back down. She should have known better, coming to his suite was a mistake. 1812 had always been a mistake, thats why in the past she had demanded he come to her house, her room where everything was in her control. Not here, not his home, not by the bed she had lost control in so many times before. Where the sounds they made never ended but replayed over and over. Her moans and muffled screams, his groans and heavy breaths...the way it felt to scream his name in ecstasy while he said her name over and over like a never ending mantra. She could feel his gaze burning into the back of her neck bringing her back to reality, willing her to turn and deny him, them. She had to stay focused, strong...he would destroy her she was sure.

"Blair look at me..."

Closing her eyes slowly and shaking her head she managed to find her voice

"..no"

Moving quickly he placed himself behind her, his lips grazing her neck and she tensed

Her breathing quickened as goosebumps spread throughout her skin...she couldn't hide her reaction to him being so close. Her body wanted him, it had been too long since the last time they gave in. She wanted to curse him, only he could set her on fire with a single touch.

"Blair we belong together..."

Shaking her head in denial she rebutted

"No...all we do is hurt each other"

Bending his head slightly into the curve of her neck, outlining her neck with featherlight kisses he stopped short and bit, leaving his mark on her.

A gasp escaped her lips at the sudden pain

"Chuck! What the he-"

He had resumed his previous activity licking and sucking on the exact spot he had bit her.

"Uh..."

She couldn't keep the sound from escaping her throat...

Retreating his mouth to her ear he whispered

"Did that hurt?"

A little dazed she couldn't help but answer him honestly...

"Yes...no, only at first...then it felt..."

Lowering his head once more to ravage her exposed neck he hissed

"Good?..."

Closing her eyes to the pleasure that was invading her body she nodded

"You see..." he bit her again "the pain intensifies the pleasure..."

Turning her around, he placed his hands on her waist while leaning his forehead on hers. Sighing softly he whispered

"We do hurt each other..."

She tensed..

This was it, he was ending it, letting her leave and a part of her wished it wasn't happening. She wanted his touch, his scent, his mouth on hers. But this was what she came for in the first place, he was letting her win...then why did it feel so much like losing? Why did it feel like the room was spinning at the thought of never being in his arms again?, like her chest was caving in?, why were there tears threatening to fall?

Closing her eyes in acceptance she took a shaky breath to break away...

Pulling her closer to him he whispered

"but the pleasure that comes when we give in... outweighs the pain we cause each other"

Letting the tears fall freely from her eyes she realized he was right. No matter how much he hurt her, she always came back for more.

Lowering her eyes she whispered

"You hurt me...but at the same time you make me feel alive"

Raising her face to meet his he countered

"Theres a thin line between pain and pleasure...hate and love"

She stood against him debating her choices...

He reached for her hands

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you again...but know that I could never hate you long enough to not love you"

Leaning up she whispered into the crook of his neck

"Then hurt me...hurt me until I can't tell pain from pleasure...until I stop hating you long enough to love you"

His body stiffened, shock tore through him...

He knew what she wanted.

"Are you sure?.."

She wanted it rough...something he had never done with her. He had always been gentle but passionate...working her up to it. Letting the sounds she made set the pace...her satisfaction before his, the only times in his life where he had been unselfish. Now she wanted it hard and fast...

"I need to know...whether I hate you or...love you"

He kissed her then,pushing her up against the door, smashing his body into hers. She responded with equal fervor, biting at his lower lip driving him crazy. His body was stiff, restless, there would be no waiting tonight. She reached down to unbutton his dress shirt kissing every inch of newly exposed flesh. But he was done playing games, she wanted it rough he was going to deliver, he only hoped he wouldn't hurt her in the process.

Slamming his hips to hers he let out a primitive growl...

"Fuck Blair..."

He stilled, although fully clothed he could feel the heat coming from her center. Her hands strayed from his shirt to his pants where she began to undo them starting with the belt.

He attacked her neck forcefully kissing from the base of her throat to her jaw. He took a harsh breath and let out a loud moan, his body erupted in shudders as her delicate hands enclosed around him.

Feeling his response to her touch she quickly tried to remove her hands

"Did I hurt yo-"

Pressing her closer to his body he caught her left hand in his right one and brought it back down to himself shuddering again as he felt her touch once more.

"No, don't stop"

He thrust his hips into her hand moaning in pleasure...

She gazed at him taking in how different he was now from all the other times before...how vulnerable he was to her touch...

As her hands grew confident at his urging he picked her up and placed her on the bed relishing in a pleasure so intense it left him wondering about all the things they could do. Smirking against her cheek he whispered softly

"If this is how you have me at your hand, imagine... how you'll have me at your mouth"

Feeling shy all of a sudden she turned away from his gaze

"That's disgusting Bass..."

He raised his head to catch her eyes

"I'm sure you won't think so when its my mouth on you..."

He smirked in smug satisfaction at the way her pupils dilated at his words..

"Y-you wouldn't...thats d-disgusting"

Leaning back he responded in a monotone

"If you hadn't always been so demanding in just doing it as quickly as possible...afraid of being caught...we would've covered this area of foreplay months ago..."

His fingers moved to her center as his words trailed off. Her body responded...she moaned as her hips raised against his hand.

He smirked gazing at her flush body and she was surprised she managed to understand the words that came out of his mouth.

"Well theres no time like the present to catch up...a quick overview wouldn't hurt"

His eyes stayed on hers..letting her know that he was serious...after all she had him at his weakest...it was his turn to have her at hers.

She trembled as he lifted the dress above her hips and over her body...he wanted to see all of her.

"Chu-"

"Shh...I promise it'll be good.."

Tracing her body with his lips he lifted her body from the bed slightly as he undid the clasp of the silk bra tossing it across the room with his spare hand. Her panties followed, and then she felt his hot breath on her. Her body trembled as he lowered his head onto her center. The first surge of pleasure hit her like an arrow...she gasped as he began to taste her. She lost herself in the sensations he was provoking within her...

"Oh God...Chuck..."

She was exquisite, she tasted finer than any wine he had ever had. He felt intoxicated, she was his drug and he wanted more.

He licked and sucked on her folds, watching her lose control as her hands fisted in his hair and her hips trembled against his face.

She was close he knew.

"Please...C-Chuck please..."

That was all it took, he doubled his efforts, plunging his tongue in fast and hard, and she came screaming his name, covering his face in her juices. Her licked her clean, as her body trembled at every soft caress. She was whimpering under his administrations and he worked his way up her body kissing her mouth lightly.

"Shh...its okay...shh"

She looked at him, and he noticed the tears that fell from her eyes.

She saw the way his eyes turned from lust to concern and the way his voice seemed to shake as he ducked his head and murmured into her ear.

"D-did I...hurt you?"

She turned her body to face him and stroked his cheek.

"No...no...that was...amazing"

Smiling he wrapped his arm against her waist.

"Come on, you're exhausted...go to sleep..."

She shook her head.

"no.."

If they stopped now she wouldn't get her answer. He moved his hand from her waist to her cheek.

"No?..why?"

She could feel him hard against her thigh, and she sighed. Once again he had taken care of her first, he was right she was exhausted and she could barely stand the light caresses he had done minutes before but she smirked at him and put on a brave face. She moved her leg over his.

"You're not done yet..."

His body trembled at her touch but he froze at her words, she couldn't be serious. He was too worked up right now and she was tired and too sensitive he could tell, he would loose control and she wouldn't enjoy it. Swallowing audibly he managed to respond.

"I'll take care of it..." He shifted away from her and looked toward her bathroom. "Give me a few minutes.."

She grabbed his arm.

"No..we can take care of it here...together..."

He resisted, he was losing what little control he had left. Her hand moved down his body and stroked him.

"I want you in me..."

Shaking his head and letting out a growl he got off the bed.

"Blair.."

He gritted his teeth, his body screamed at him to take her right there.

"Once I start, I won't be able to stop..."

He glanced up at her eyes

"I'll hurt you..."

She stared at him, he loved her she knew. It didn't matter that he couldn't say it this proved it, but she needed to know if she loved him. Looking down to the sheets she thought about what he said, he was right she knew but...

"I know but I need this..."

He was on her before she looked up. His teeth bit at the flesh of her neck and he pinned her down with his weight. It hurt, and she let out a hiss as he bit again. He couldn't wait anymore, he knew she wasn't ready but he was past stopping. His eyes dark with desire focused on hers as he drove half his entire length into her with one hard thrust. She screamed, not in pleasure but in blinding pain and she begged him to stop. It was too much, she couldn't take it.

"Stop!...Chuck stop!"

The tears fell from her eyes as she tried to push him off. He was breaking her, killing her with every thrust of his hips. His head raised from the curve of her neck and his eyes opened at her voice, staring into her tear stained eyes he managed to still for a second.

"I-I'm sorry..." his body shuddered and he involuntarily drove himself deeper. He hissed at the incredible pleasure, she was so tight."B-baby...I'm sorry..." His eyes turned dark again "you're just so tight..." He couldn't do this, he wouldn't hurt her anymore...taking a deep breath he brought himself under control, she needed to be aroused to take all of him .

He stilled inside her and kissed her hard, moaning into her mouth. He lowered his head and sucked her breasts, trying to get her aroused enough to make what he was about to do less painful.

She gasped, her body trembled from the pain of his invasion but his kisses were getting her worked up. His tongue was forceful against hers, he wanted all of her and he was going to have her. She let out a low moan as his mouth applied more pressure on hers. He couldn't hold back any longer, as he thrust his entire length into her forcefully he hoped that she was aroused enough to handle him. She screamed again but this time in pleasure as she grabbed onto his shoulders trying to get him closer. He looked up at her once more

"I-I can't stop...not anymore.."

Taking a deep breath she nodded.

He closed his eyes and let his body take over. He thrust mercilessly into her, slamming his hips hard against hers. Over and over he buried himself into her, he thought he would die from the pleasure. But it was not enough, he needed release as fast as possible.

He pinned her down removed himself from her and turned her over. He began to move into her from behind and he hissed at the feel of the new angle. She gasped he felt too big.

He worked himself a little more into her. She panicked.

"Y-You're not going to fit...you're too big.."

He closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I'll fit...relax.."

He moved in slowly inch by inch trying to get her used to the feel of him but his patience ran out.

With a growl he drove himself deep into her from behind...the pleasure he felt was incredible, he choked out her name

"B-Blair!"

She screamed as she felt him fill her in a way he had never before. She was sure he wasn't going to fit but he filled her up completely. He pulled back out and started move back in, the new angle made him touch every inch of her..

She gasped and fisted her hands into the sheets as he thrust into her again and again. In any other circumstance him taking her from behind would've made her feel degraded but now, all she could focus on was the mind numbing pleasure she felt. He buried himself in her to the hilt and his body shook as his orgasm hit, he arched his back in pleasure driving himself deeper into her triggering her own release. She arched her back pushing back onto him as she felt her world collapse around her.

He was breathing hard into her ear, and she could see from the corner of her eye how his arms twitched and trembled at supporting his weight above her. He murmured her name unconsciously as he tried to keep himself from falling on her.

"Blair..."

Her eyes closed as he said her name and she shifted her body over to her side. He shifted his weight as well as he could and fell to her side. He stared at her bare back for a few moments trying to clear his foggy mind, he slowly realized that this would be the last time they would lay together. He moved closer and wrapped his left arm around her waist bringing her to him. She tensed, she knew that she had to tell him now whether she loved him or hated him, but her thoughts were all jumbled up and him touching her only confused her more. Taking a breath he whispered against her ear.

"I love you..."

She knew he did, but as the words registered in her brain she felt the butterflies grow stronger than ever. Shifting to turn to look at him she sighed. He looked into her eyes as she moved closer, his arms keeping her to him.

"I love you too..."


End file.
